Team S(K)YRM
by ApertureScience09
Summary: Five members of Team S(K)YRM are five very different people with different pasts, goals, dreams and personality. But they all have a common goal to be Hunters/Huntresses. Together with Team RWBY and Team JNPR, Team S(K)RYM will try their hardest to defeat their biggest enemy. But what if their enemy is closer than they think? Are they strong enough to defeat their own demons?
1. Satonarios Trailer

**Hello, Beauties and Gentlebeauties and welcome to my new Fanfiction.**

**This Story follows the members of Team S(K)YRM. They are all my OCs except the K this Character was created and given me by Lewamus Prime 2019.**

**The other "canon" Characters are still important, but they are more in the background... with all the things that is going on now in the World of Remnant. I thought maybe I should create a story where the Heroes of this story at least have a chance.**

**I hope you will like this story.**

**Ok! Now, we will start with the "Character Trailers" like in the Original Show.**

**All the Characters (except the OCs) and main events/ storylines/plot belong to Roosterteeth.**

**(I know that I don't have the picture of the Team and their members. I can't draw. If someone would like to draw Team S(K)RYM I would appreciate it but only if you want to of course)**

* * *

**S **(K)YRM

_Hunger makes a thief of any man. Pearl S._ Buck [1]

A small figure is running down the streets of Vale at midnight. A group of men is running after the small figure, yelling at it.

The small figure runs into an alley, it hopes to find an escape route from the group.

But this alley is a dead end there´s no way out, the small figure turns around to see the group of men slowly approaching it.

„There you are! Why are you running, street rat?" One guy asks her smirking.

„Yeah, we just wanted to talk..." Another one add cackling.

**{Get off Of my Back From Spirit starts to play}**[2]

„Look at that! A group of men is bullying one little girl. How pathetic!" A voice says behind them in disgust.

The men turn their heads around, and they see a teenager boy with short red hair and black eyes. He is slightly muscular and is quite tall for his age.

He wears a smirk on his face.

„And who are, hero?" A man asks him amusingly.

„Go back home to your mommy, boy. Before you get yourself in trouble," Another one says smirking.

„Heh, I think I rather go visit your mommy. I heard she's into young inexperienced boys. But hey! Why am I telling you this? You should know it better than anyone else," The boy says smirking.

„You little shit!" The man snaps, and he swings a fist at the boy.

The boy however moves his head and avoids the fist. He grabs the arm of the attacker and swings him over his shoulder, slamming him on the ground.

„Why you-!" Another man yells, and he's about to kick the boy in the back.

He looks behind his shoulder and smirks

Suddenly he disappears and appears behind the man. Everyone looks at him with wide eyes. [3]

The man turns around shocked and scared at the same time.

The boy stabs him in the eyes with his fingers and punches him in his guts.

Another one is trying to grab him but the boy disappears again and appears behind him.

He kicks him in his butt with a smirk while avoiding another man who swings his fist at him.

He brings another man to fall by kicking him into his legs.

The longer the fight is going on the more it's obvious that the boy isn't taking them seriously. He is playing with them.

Every time someone tries to hit him, he disappears and appears behind or next to them.

After a few minutes he finally knocks them all on the ground.

„Argh! You know what, he is not worth it!" A man says.

„We will get you both later. Just wait for it." Another one says while the group is running away.

„Tsk, what a bunch of idiots," The boy says smirking.

He turns around to see the small figure looking at him quite in aww but still shaking up.

„You okay there?" He asks them.

„Y-Yeah, I-I guess s-so... Thank y-you," They say in a quiet but thankful tone.

„You're welcome," The boy says with a big grin.

„W-who are y-you?" They ask him.

„Hmm, me? I'm Satonario...but you can call me Sato," Satonario says as he holds an arm out for them to shake.

„Ryu," Ryu says and shakes his hand.

**_This is the beginning of a friendship...that will last a long time. Together they will face a lot of troubles, and they will prevail._**

* * *

**So, this is the short "Trailer". There will be a "Trailer" for each Team member, and they will all have some quotes and "Character Theme songs" playing in their trailers.**

**In my opinion, the soundtrack is one of the best things in RWBY so, A RWBY fanfiction without some Music in there wouldn't be RWBY.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**[1] Every Character will have their own Quotes. So, that you the reader would read it and imagine the Character in this Story.**

**[2] The song "Get off of my Back" it isn't just fitting in this scenario but I think this also gives you a slight look into Sato's Character.**

**[3] This is a small glance of his Semblance. What his Semblance is? Well, I wanna you write what do you think his Semblance is and what it does.**

**Anyway, Next will be the (K) in S(K)YRM.**


	2. Konton s Trailer

**So, this is the Second "Trailer". **

**Thanks for all the reviews and just for reading the story.**

**I hope you will like this chapter, too.**

**Character's Trailer Song for this Character: I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin (For the entire "Fighting Scene")**

* * *

S**(K)**YRM

_I guess one person can make a difference, With great power, comes great responsibility. Even in death, you survive with your life, hope is a fear to kill the despair, by Stan Lee_

* * *

** CLASH!**

You can hear the sound of two weapons clashing against each other, sounds through a forest.

Two men are standing in front of each other.

The night is very dark, the clouds are hiding the moon.

It doesn't help that both are wearing dark/black clothes.

Although you can see two red-glowing eyes shining from the man on the right side.

If it wasn't for the shining light-silver sword and the slightly visible silver hair from the man on the left, then it would seem as they were both fighting against the darkness itself.

Which is actually funny, considering the fact that he is kinda related to the darkness.

Both opponents stare at each other for a while before their weapons clashes again.

* * *

„_I... I died?" A young man asks two older men that stand in front of him, in shock._

_The young man has wild _white hair a bit long with red streaks, and he wears a hooded black long coat.

„_Yes, BLANK is stronger than we assumed. But we were able to bring you back..., little brother," A slightly snarky but loving voice says. _[1]

„_What about BLANK?" The young man asks._

_The both older men look at each other before back at the young man in front of them._

* * *

** CLASH!**

The tow opponents clash again but this time the one with light silver shining sword transforms his sword into a Scythe, and he spins, trying to cut off the head of his enemy with an evil laugh.

But the man with the red-glowing eyes blocks it and punches the other one in the face, knocking him back.

Suddenly the both hear crazy laughter and the man on the ground grins evilly.

The man with the red-glowing eyes quickly turns around and blocks a few shots with his shield.

He also dodges the man behind him, who tries to stab him.

Now he's standing in front of two men, both are grinning crazily at him.

* * *

„_So, BLANK has her own army now? And she can control the Grimm?" The young man asks._

„_Yes," The older man answers._

„_We cannot return back to Remnant. BLANK is powerful and BLANK is not capable of stopping her. So, now we send you to stop her," Another one adds._

„_Me?" The young man asks._

„_Yes, we give you the mission to stop BLANK. Your mission is to bring hope. But you won't do it alone. BLANK is now the director of the Beacon Academy and there is a chance that there is a BLANK BLANK. This person could be the key to defeat BLANK," The both men tell him._

* * *

Suddenly their eyes and hands are glowing purple as they charge at him.

But before they are able to hit their opponent, their eyes and hands stop glowing and their aura is gone.

They both crash on the ground.

The man with red-glowing eyes looks at them as they both started laughing like two madmen.

The dark clouds move and let the moon shines down on them.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a whole horde of Grimms appear and charge towards the guy with the red-glowing eyes.

* * *

„_Oh! And Konton?" A golden shining man with horns on his head says._

„_Hmm?" The young man asks and looks at him with his crimson-blood eyes._

„_BLANK has a special weapon..."_

* * *

A dark figure is walking through the streets of vale, as the sun slowly rises.

The face is hidden by the hood on the person's black long coat.

The person looks forward and sees a tall building.

„Beacon Academy, huh?" the person says with a male voice

„_BLANKS special weapons name is BLANK. Please, Konton. Safe her from BLANK," The golden man with horns says together with a purple man who also has horns on his head._

The person takes off its hoodie and reveals a young man with slightly long, wild, white hair with red streaks, crimson-blood eyes, light brown skin and a long black scar with red line on his right eye and black fang under his left eye.

* * *

**[1] BLANK is my way of not spoil too much, basically these words, names will be revealed during the story. I still want to have some plot twist here and there, right?.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading my Story and I hope I'll see you in the Next Chapter.**

**Next is the Y turn.**


End file.
